The Invasion
by NewKidInTown
Summary: There's nothing you can to stop it. Once you get bitten by the dead ones there's no turning back because, you're already dead. The best thing to do is to run and keep running and don't look back because if you do there's no telling what might happen.


I ran.

I ran as fast as I can.

Trying to get away from the flesh eating monsters. But It was kinda hard trying to get away, because, they was everywhere. I don't know how it happened. It was so peaceful this morning. But now ... it was a blood bash.

I've always thought that this kinda stuff only happen in movies, but looking around now ... it didn't. As I turned another corner ducking and dodging from the ones who wanted to eat you I stopped at an alley and ran through it. Trash was everywhere, and so was blood.

My bare feet hit the cold wet ground as I ran, searching for safety. I looked behind me to spot a group of zombies walking behind me. I hurried my paced through the dark alley. I slid and turned another corner almost falling. I ran and ran and ran, till I hit a dead end.

I spun around to see the group not far from reaching me. I looked around hoping to fine some place to get away from them. I noticed a door that was on the side of me and made a dash for it.

When I reached the door I dropped the pipe I was holding and started banging at the door as hard as I can. "Help me, Someone please help me!" I banged harder and harder but no one came. I looked behind me to see the group of zombies close. Very close.

I picked up my pipe and walked backwards from the door. When my back hit the wall I slid down to the floor holding the pipe infront of me. _Dammit stay away from me stay away!_. I screamed in my head as the grew closer and closer.

_Im gonna die. Im gonna die._

I keep repeating it in my head over and over again. I crouched into a ball and scream waiting for them to tear me from limb to limb.

But it never came.

I looked up to see all the zombies dead on the floor. _What just ... happened._

"Hey kid are you ok" A hand was shoved in my face and I looked up to see who's it was. I gasped. Holly shit. He was hot. So hot. He had long orange hair, Honey brown eyes, and a handsome scowl planted on his face.

I took the hand in mine and he pulled me up. I dusted off my school skirt and looked up at him.

"Thanks so much you saved my life ... I thought I was the only one that was out here" I said blushing a little.

"Tch, clearly your not ... I heared you banging on my back door and decided against but when I heard you scream i looked out the window to see a beautiful girl getting bullied by a bunch of zombies so I came running down"

"Thanks ... again" I gazed down at the floor looking at my feet that was covered in blood.

"Come on ... lets go inside so you can freshen up a bit" He grabbed my arm and dragged me inside the house and away from the cold dreaded area.

* * *

_Ahhhhhhh._ I moaned as the hot water hit my body washing away all the blood that was on my it. I grabbed the soap and scrubbed it over my body including my hair, washing away the dry blood that was clunched onto my hair. I stepped out and grabbed a nearby towel drying myself off. I reached down and grabbed my underwear and bra. I put it on then my shirt then the pants.

I ran a towel through my damped hair, trying to dry it a little. I opened the bathroom door and walked down the stairs to see Ichigo sitting down at the kitchen table, drinking what looked like tea from the steam rising from the cup. I stood there and watched him.

"Stop standing there looking at me and sit down ... I made tea so help yourself to cup" I walked over to him slowly and sat down across from him. pouring me a cup.

"So how long have you been staying here" I asked sipping my tea slowly.

"Since this shit start happening ... what about you, how long was you running around"

"Since school, I don't know how it happened, everything was so normal". I said shacking a little, thinking back at what happened at school, when I had to kill my own bestfriend.

"So what know" I asked looking up at him.

"We sit and wait ... there really isn't much when can do now"

"Actually there is ... there's a car outside that looks like it have enough fuel we could hot wire it ... can you drive" I watched him nod his head.

"Then its settled ... we pack up everything we need to survive and leave" I told him sitting my cup down on the counter.

"Why didn't you do this yourself" He asked. I pushed my hair out of my face and looked at him. "I cant drive" I told him and walked to the front room.

I heard him growl behind me and jogged upstairs. he came bag down with two bags. "Lets get packing" He said handing me one. I gladly took it and started packing


End file.
